Lollipop
by frickin'weird
Summary: Saix introduces Demyx to Lollipops, with interesting results.


Lollipop

(A shounen-ai Saix/Demyx story)

Demyx was a lover of sweets. He could never get enough of Sugar and there was never a shortage of it (or so it seemed) in Organization XIII's castle. But what was the source, the catalyst if you will, of Demyx's sugar addiction? What, or rather who, led Demyx to the wonder of the sweets?

Believe it or not, it was Saix.

It all started a short while after Demyx had officially become a Nobody. He had learned of his water abilities (accidentally breaking the pipes and completely obliterating most of the toilets in the castle in the process), gotten his very own Organization Coat (he'd been walking around with a Palm tree leaf, much to the amusement of Xigbar and the horror of Xemnas, over his you-know-what), and had learned the magic of using CD players. He was utilizing this new found skill to the fullest, swaying to Oldies music as he waked to the kitchen. He was intent on a small snack, but ended up with a faceful of toned muscle just outside the kitchen doors.

"Eep!" Demyx squeaked, only a little, and fell to the ground.

Or, he would've, if that long, lean, and strong arm hadn't grabbed onto his own and quickly pulled him up to his feet.

"Thank-" Demyx began to say, but his gratitude fell short as he looked into the face of his helper.

He ended up looking into the eyes of Saix, the Berserker.

"-you...?" He finished silently. Saix's eyebrow went up a little, but he seemed to shrug it off and turned to go into the kitchen.

He stopped a little inside of the doorway, holding the door open. Saix turned around to Demyx, looking expectantly at him. Demyx jolted a bit and blushed slightly when he realized that Saix was holding the door for him. He scurried in, face down, and made his way to the kitchen counter. Saix silently walked to the large cupboard door, next to the counter, and became lost in it as he searched for an unknown food.

Demyx fidgeted, trying to figure out what to do with himself.

'Soup maybe?' He thought to himself, but immediately threw the idea out the window. The last time he made soup, Axel had burned it while attempting to help.

"A sandwich?" He whispered to himself. With Saix's "absence", Demyx's confidence was quickly coming back. He began to dance to the music (it had been on the whole time), still debating what to eat. The sandwich idea was dismissed as well. Xigbar had once played a prank of him by shooting a "face" on the sandwich when he wasn't looking.

Saix, around this time, stepped out of the humongous cupboard with a jar of candy (mainly lollipops) and wasn't all that surprised to see Demyx talking to himself about food and swaying to his music. He thought it was kind of...cute? He didn't know, but it was all extremely confusing. How could Saix, or any of the Nobodies for that matter, enjoy something, like someone, if they had no hearts?

His eyes darkened and he felt what could only be described as fury eating away at him as he silently watched Demyx. But, just as Saix was about to place the candy jar on the countertop, he heard a voice. A melody. His eyes cleared, focusing on Demyx.

_Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli_

_Lollipop_

Demyx made a popping sound with his mouth, giggling sweetly and totally oblivious to the slightly confused Saix standing beside him.

'Lollipop? There's a song about lollipops?'

A random thought struck Saix right then and there and he saw no reason to not follow through with it. After opening the candy jar and rifling around in it for a specific candy, he sound found himself directly behind the singing Nocturne.

Demyx, who was somewhere off in dreamland, squawked in a way that could only be described as sugary adorable (how he pulled that off is a mystery) as he was unexpectedly "embraced" from behind. Saix had wrapped his left arm around Demyx's waist and held him to his chest (to keep the ever-bubbly singer in one place), his right hand delicately holding up a lollipop. Demyx, having been born a while back and therefore excused for his confusion, simply blinked at the stick with the blue...circle...thingy.

"What is it?" he asked, more to himself than Saix.

"A lollipop. Lick it," Saix replied curtly and to the point.

Demyx's face flushed in embarrassment that he couldn't understand, but decided to dismiss it and try to forget just how warm Saix's body made him feel. It was very, VERY difficult. So, to please that unwavering, expectant stare, he flicked his tongue out hesitantly and pondered the taste. His eyes lit up at the taste of blueberry and, without a second thought, grabbed Saix's hand, brought the lollipop closer, and began to lick it softly and slowly.

To say that Saix wasn't surprised would be a lie. It was shocking and he was tempted to wrench his hand away from the unpredictable Nobody. But, he didn't. He simply watched. He was simply fascinated. Saix's height gave him the advantage of being able to watch everything Demyx was doing. He randomly thought that, if he had a heart, he'd be enjoying the view.

Demyx continued to lick the lollipop, but sped up his tempo. He was soon licking the candy fervently and hummed in approval of the sweet taste. The Melodious Nocturne brought Saix's hand closer and took the whole lollipop into his mouth. He began to suck on it agonizingly slow, wrapping his tongue around it, drawing out the pleasure. The Sugary Heaven. Saix had to admit it.

He really liked the view.

Another random idea popped up out of nowhere and, since he was appreciating the lollipop idea, Saix decided to go through with it and see what happened. He slowly drew the lollipop out of Demyx's mouth, ignoring the sounds of disapproval and the imploring and warm hands on his arm. Demyx whined at the loss, pouted, and watched him with sad, glittering eyes as Saix took the lollipop away. There wasn't much left of the lollipop and the stick was limp from Saix's death grip on it.

The eyes widened in surprise when Saix, Number VII of the Organization, the Berserker, and the man with the title of "Psychopathic Sugar Addict & Serial Killer", bit off what was left of the lollipop and threw the stick somewhere random over his shoulder.

"Ah!" Demyx whined in an indignant tone.

At that moment, Demyx was just slightly upset. Saix had introduced candy to him, but found some reason to take it away! His arm was still around Demyx's waist, but it was looser now and made it possible for him to move, which he did. In just one second, Demyx decided to not let Saix get away with stealing the lollipop.

He turned, chest-to-chest with the Berserker, grabbed the sides of Saix's head, brought him down slightly while standing on his toes, and pressed their lips together. There was immediate electricity. Demyx had meant to take the candy back, but ended up with Saix's tongue exploring his mouth, overloading his senses with an unimaginable pleasure and a sugar more sweet than any candy ever could be. But just as Saix's hands began to wander and spread liquid fire throughout the musicians body, his tongue dropped the lollipop into Demyx's mouth, and broke the kiss.

They stared into each others eyes, Demyx's face beet red and Saix's eyes filled with an unmentionable emotion and one that Number IX couldn't recognize. But it was all forgotten when Saix put a handful of lollipops in his hand, pecked Demyx affectionately on the cheek, and left silently through the kitchen doors.

Saix smiled for the first time in many years when he heard a happy squeal come from the kitchen. It became a grin when Demyx glomped him from behind, sending the two into a dark portal that led straight to Saix's bedroom.

What happened next...well, use your imagination.


End file.
